1. Field
An air cleaner is disclosed herein.
2. Background
Air cleaning apparatuses are apparatuses to purify polluted air into fresh air. More particularly, polluted air is suctioned by a fan to pass through a filter, thereby collecting fine dust or germs and deodorizing the air to remove odors, such as cigarette smell. Such an air cleaning apparatus according to the related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0564497, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Air cleaning apparatuses may be classified into mechanical air cleaning apparatuses, electronic air cleaning apparatuses, and ion air cleaning apparatuses. Among these air cleaning apparatuses, the mechanical air cleaning apparatuses may use a method in which a dust collection filter is used to filter air passing therethrough and absorb odor, thereby purifying the air. In such a mechanical air cleaning apparatus, although foreign substances contained in air are effectively removed, a filter has to be periodically replaced. In addition, it may be difficult to effectively remove viruses or germs. Also, in the case of the air cleaning apparatuses according to the related art, it may be difficult to replace each of the plurality of filters that filter object of different sizes.